


Dawn in the Garden

by JellyfishSatanist



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, I don't condone Gavin Rose, set during Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary, stingbulb kendra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishSatanist/pseuds/JellyfishSatanist
Summary: After stingbulb Kendra kills herself Warren is sent spiraling into an existential crisis over the loss of his best friend.





	Dawn in the Garden

Warren sat below the window of Kendras bedroom. The night before was still burning in his mind. He had yet to call Stan and tell him that he had failed to protect the kids. One floor up lay the fresh body of his best friend. Why had she done it, Warren couldn't believe Kendra would betray the family like that, much less be so obvious in her treachery. When he had put Seth to bed he saw the heartbreak in his eyes. Warren knew what he was thinking. "Why couldn't you save my sister." 

He had the cell phone in his hand, but just couldn't bring himself to press the call button He had failed the Sorensons. Everyone would turn their back on him after this, Seth would resent him for not saving his sister, Stan and Ruth would hate him for failing to protect the kids, Tanu and Coulter would insist he was no longer allowed on the preserve. No one would want him around after this. HE felt tears slipping down his face and splashing onto the digital screen of the flip phone. Why was he so stupid. Warren banned his fist against the ground. He was sitting in Seth and Kendra's Yard, he no longer cared if he was caught here. Maybe he deserved it after failing them.

Hours passed, the moon was about to complete its arc, the most pretentious of the birds were starting to come out to sing their songs, and there he was, crying in the dirt for the loss of his close friend. What was he supposed to do, Warren knew the cops would arrive as soon as the parents woke up and discovered the evidence of last night. Warren used the wall of the house to push himself up, before making his exit.

The fast food place was the closest business open he could find in the area, so Warren was sitting in an empty booth with an untouched burger and a soft drink. He felt to sick to eat, so he was looking over some of Kendra's things. He had removed the evidence of the supernatural world from Kendra's room after the incident, The staff from lost mesa, Patton's journal, a hidden picture he had found of Lena and Kendra, and most painful, a series of letters from Gavin. Warren knew he had no right to read them, but he found himself trying to hold back tears at the concept of love letters, how she had this adorable romance going on with Rose, they had written letters to each other in secret and defended each other against monsters on missions. He felt another wave of guilt for Kendra, what would happen to Gavin, someone who, from the letters, clearly loved her very much. He had witnessed the loss of someone who had had a future. She was the Fairy Queens handmaid, she had choices ahead of her. What would happen when Her Majesty found out about Kendra's death would he be punished. The Fairy Queen was known to be vengeful, what would happen to him and his family. Kendra had always been paranoid about turning into dandelion fluff, maybe that would happen to him. It didn't sound like a terrible way to die. Just... Fluff.

With that thought, warren finally decided to press dial. Time to own up to his mistakes. Stan's voice filled his ears.

"Warren, whats wrong?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone the existence of Gavin Rose, he sucks and I hate him, but because of where we are in the books Warren doesn't know hes a dragon.


End file.
